


Children of the Stars

by Varaen



Series: The Unbegotten Collection [2]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/F, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2016-10-16
Packaged: 2018-08-22 13:07:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8286913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Varaen/pseuds/Varaen
Summary: It is a morning like any other. In as much as something like "morning" exists before the first sunrise.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elleth](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elleth/gifts).



Iña awoke as she had fallen asleep: warm and comfortable. Her head was pillowed on Amá's breast right next to Eyë. It was the third time she woke like this, with just those two to keep her company. The three of them had set out from their camp on an excursion to explore more of the surrounding woodlands, an expedition all six of them had long planned together. However, shortly before they were to set out, Enë had discovered that, with enough patience, fish could be caught, and that they were quite tasty. It had been almost impossible to drag him, Inë and Ata from the water since then, and in the end they had deemed it not worth the effort and set out alone, just the three of them. It had felt strange at first, to sleep in a tangle of three instead of six, almost lonely in a way. Since then, they had come to know each other all over again, re-experiencing the time when everything was new and exciting.

Eyë shifted across from her and murmured sleepily. Iña stretched and leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to her lips. Eyë smiled into the kiss before she opened her eyes and sat up to stretch her arms and yawn languidly. The leaves they had piled up as their bedding rustled softly, but Amá slept on undisturbed. Iña pulled herself higher to wake her, kissing the line of freckles up her neck to her face, where they turned into glowing constellations. Amá, too, let herself be woken with a kiss to her lips and a smile on her face.

**Author's Note:**

> Because I _severely_ dislike the naming scheme of the six oldest elves for several reasons, I gave them real names in a manner that fits with the number-names they have in the tale, as well as the idea that these are the names they gave themselves, chosen for their sound only, and transformed later to have a fitting meaning as language developed. But that might go beyond the scope of this A/N.
> 
> Inë => Imin  
> Iña => Iminyë  
> Ata => Tata  
> Amá => Tatië  
> Enë => Enel  
> Eyë => Enelyë
> 
>    
> I am [varaenthefallen](http://varaenthefallen.tumblr.com/) on tumblr, follow me for headcanons and pretty reblogs. My askbox is always open.


End file.
